The Master Summoner
by bloomsburry-dhazel
Summary: Emma left her. With no friends, Taylor turns her attention to reading books, mangas and comics, or watching Marvel movies and playing video games. So when Taylor triggers one day, she doesn't realize how far her interest goes for her favorite fictional characters are, whether they be villains or heroes, until she manages to summon them into her world. (Alt-power!Taylor, Crossovers)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Emma left her because the girl thinks Taylor is weak. With no friends, Taylor turns her attention to reading books, mangas and comics, or watching superhero movies and sometimes playing video games. So when Taylor triggers one day, she doesn't realize how far her interest goes for her favorite fictional characters are, whether they be villains or heroes, until she manages to summon them into the real world. (WORM AU: Alt-Power!Taylor, Multi-Crossovers).

.

Taylor Hebert was screaming. She was crying. She was pounding at the locker doors for help until she could feel her palms and knuckles flaring with pain at the abuse. She was scared witless and furious for being pushed into a locker full of toxic waste. But most of all, she was desperate to get out of there and she was slowly losing hope when no one seemed to respond to her call.

The locker was pitch-black and cramped and it smelled awful. She could hear the crackle of paper and feel some of the mangas, books, and comics, which she had placed inside her locker. Those got trampled beneath her weight as she moved inside the claustrophobic space. The little pictures of her favorite fictional characters, whether they be heroes or villains which she had printed and stuck to the sides of her locker, rained down on her as she continued to slam against the locker door with all her might. Now, all the beloved things that she treasured were ruined by the used tampons and other filthy things that had been shoved into the locker with her.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Taylor screamed desperately. Her voice nearly hoarse from shouting while her heart rate increased like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"PLEASE! I NEED HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Taylor's voice raised an octave. She was gasping for breath now as she began to truly panic at the situation she found herself in. She could see that it was already dark outside and she suspected that the school was empty.

An instant rush of adrenaline surged through her entire body while her ears was filled by the loud pounding of her racing heart. She began to hyperventilate. Soon, Taylor's face started to flush red and her vision darkened when she could no longer breathe properly.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP! PLEASE!" Taylor managed to gasp out before she completely lost consciousness.

.

.

.

She could see two entities travelling across the galaxy and communicating to each other as they searched for the next place to land. She watched as the two beings whirled around each other. They sent signals and pointed out locations, claiming this and that and shedding thousands of shards along the way.

However, the vision Taylor saw was swiftly forgotten as she slowly awakened again. The first thing she noticed when she became aware of her surroundings was the sound of a loud commotion. She could hear a lot of people talking, shouting, cursing and simply demanding other people what was going on.

"Where in Merlin's beard am I?!...And is that you Riddle?! Why are you even still alive?! I thought I destroyed your diary in the Chamber of Secrets!" a voice said in surprise. He sounded like he was British.

"Captain sir! I'm glad you are here as well! Do you know who these people are? And where are we? Did some magic user accidentally transported us from the Battlefield during our fight with Thanos' army?" another voice asked someone else.

Then, to Taylor's puzzlement, she could even hear some people speaking in japanese, which she completely understood somehow.

"This is no longer Soul Society..." Taylor managed to catch the person's mutter close by.

"Sephiroth!" another exclaimed in both surprise and anger while a voice coldly responded, "Cloud Strife...It's you again."

"Hatake Kakashi, I'm glad to see a familiar face among these strange people. However, I think I can see some recognizable faces over there as well. Isn't that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi?" a puzzled voice remarked, at the same time, Taylor listened when someone started cursing loudly in japanese, "What the actual fuck?! Todoroki! Those are the Villains that attack us during our visit to USJ and during our Forest Training camp! The Hell?! What are they doing here?! And who are these second rate side characters?!"

"Calm down, Bakugou. We can't attack those members of the League of Villains yet, not when we have these people around us and we don't know what is currently going on," came another boy's reply.

"L Lawliet, you are alive again. How can that be?" commented another person.

There were more people talking outside, but Taylor could hardly comprehend the reason these unknown people were speaking about events that occurred in the mangas, comics, superhero movies and anime shows, which she had indulged in like they experience it first-hand.

Taylor was about to start banging the locker door loudly to draw these people's attention when she suddenly heard the sound of grating and tearing of metal. Someone had unexpectedly wrenched the locker door open and Taylor came stumbling into the dimly-lit crowded hallway and straight into a green-armored giant with golden visor.

"Are you alright?" The towering giant asked Taylor and she could only gape at the familiar-looking armored figure for a moment before she finally managed to squeak out, "Master Chief?"

"Yes, I am Master Chief Petty Officer. Spartan - one - one - sev-" the Spartan was about to say when another voice interrupted, "What is that?! Are those used tampons?! And did you just come out of there?!"

Taylor turned to look at the person who had spoken and her mouth nearly dropped when her gaze landed on a blonde boy with red eyes and another boy with two-toned hair and dichromatic eyes standing beside him. Both were wearing their hero costumes, but she recognized the two boys at once.

_They look like Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto from My Hero Academia!_ Taylor thought faintly.

"Disgusting," someone remarked in revulsion. "Why are you even inside that metal container? Did someone put you in there?"

She directed her gaze to the side and saw a tall boy wearing black school robes and the familiar Slytherin tie on his standard Hogwarts school uniform.

_Now, he looks familiar as well...Is he supposed to be the young Lord Voldemort? Tom Riddle Jr.? _She thought as she met the boy's cold blue eyes.

"Here, let me help clean you up…" another person offered and Taylor glanced to her right to see another dark-haired boy with green eyes beneath a pair of glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Taylor could only stare speechlessly at the messy-haired teen when he pulled out his wand, pointed it at her and uttered a spell, "Scourgify."

Almost at once, the filthy stuff that managed to cling to her figure disappeared and Taylor felt like she was in a strange dream that she just masterfully created to make it seem real.

Once she fould herself clean, Taylor allowed herself to swiftly scan the people crowding the hallway. They all looked very familiar considering that she had pictures of them stuck to her filthy locker, a contrast between villains and heroes, which she fould interesting in the mangas, movies, books and anime shows that she had delved into.

She saw a familiar tall, long silver-haired man with black coat and silver pauldrons that could only be Sephiroth from Final Fantasy game, and she noted how his Mako green eyes were surveying the entire assembly of people around him before the Soldier's gaze landed on another familiar spiky blonde-haired swordsman that could only be Cloud Strife, who was glaring at the silver-haired general. Then, there was a silent raven-haired figure standing right behind them, who was wearing a ragged crimson cloak that covered half of his face. Someone she shortly identified as Vincent Valentine.

Taylor continued to look around and noticed other people portraying characters that she fould most interesting, like Uchiha Itachi with the tear lines on his face and raven hair tied in a pony tail and another Uchiha who could only be Madara with his spiky black hair, red armor and gunbai on his back. Both of them stood there in silence while they used their crimson sharingan eyes to observe everyone warily.

Opposite the two Uchihas, she noted the silver-haired jounin with a mask covering his face and another red-haired young man with a gourd on his back, who could only be Hatake Kakashi and Subako no Gaara from Naruto.

As she looked to the far back, Taylor's gaze landed on a blonde-man with a shield on his arm and star-spangled bodysuit while next to him stood a lean figure with red and blue costume. They could only be Captain America and Spider-Man or Steve Rogers and Peter Parker respectively beneath those masks. A golden gleam caught her eye and Taylor turned to see a shoulder-length dark haired man with golden horns and regal clothes made of black and green ensemble.

_Loki Laufeyson. _Taylor thought before her eyes landed on a messy-haired man with silver cybernetic arm. _And that's Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier._

Taylor resumed her survey at the gathered crowd around her.

_The Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakua. Then, the Arrancar and 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Characters from Bleach._ Taylor noted the two dark-haired men standing there looking stiff and expressionless before she turned her eyes into another pair, who were currently facing off the two teen heroes. _Tomura Shigaraki and Dabi. Both Villains from My Hero Academia._

Then, she allowed herself to settle on the other four people who still needed to be identified.

_The Heroic Spirits Gilgamesh and Archer Emiya from Fate/Stay Night. _She noted the blonde golden armored man and the white-haired Archer wearing his black body armor and red coat. Both of them were frowning in puzzlement and muttering to each other as their eyes roamed around the twenty-something individuals in the area.

Lastly, her eyes landed on a brown-haired young man and a raven-haired detective who seemed to be eyeing everyone with his shadowed eyes. _Those two are Light Yagami and L Lawliet from Death Note._

"Hey, did you hear what I just said?"

Someone asked her and Taylor's attention snapped back to the person who looked like Harry Potter from her favorite book series. She met the teen wizard's emerald green eyes.

"Amm...I think I'm dreaming all of this." She told Harry Potter.

"Huh? You think you are dreaming this?" The boy asked, frowning at her.

"Yes, I think I am. I must have lost consciousness while stuck in the locker," Taylor said to Harry Potter; the fictional character, who simply looked all the more confused at her words.

_At least, I did not end up having a nightmare after I lost consciousness inside the locker...and this strange dream is a perfect opportunity for me to finally speak to my favorite characters and other characters that I simply find interesting. I always wanted to express my admiration to them in some way and this dream is as good as any to start with. _Taylor thought. _If I hadn't spend my time immersing myself into their worlds, I will probably end up depress after Emma turned against me. Thankfully, these characters who are here right now manage to fill the void of my lonely existence. Yes, I think its time that I express how grateful I am for knowing these fictional characters..._

Straightening up her spine, Taylor turned to the assembled fictional characters in the dark hallway and said in a loud voice, "Alright, listen up everyone!"

Immediately, all eyes were on her the moment she spoke up, but Taylor didn't feel dissuaded by their attention. In fact, she became more confident when she noted their interested expression, some appeared curious and others looked simply confused to be there.

"My name is Taylor Hebert." She informed the congregation. Most of them frowned after she introduced herself and some even dared say something rude to her.

"And why should we care to know your name, mongrel?" The golden armored Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh asked while Taylor heard Uchiha Madara's wry remarked, "Why do we even have to listen to the girl to begin with? She looks like a civilian nobody."

Taylor bristled at their comments and immediately snapped at them, "A mongrel, am I? A civilian nobody?! This is my dream and you are nothing but fictional characters that my mind conjured up! I can as easily make you disappear if I wish. Now, don't speak until you are spoken to!"

She could tell that Gilgamesh and Madara wanted to say something else but they seemed to have lost their ability to speak for some reason. Although Taylor could feel their scarlet murderous gaze and their ominous aura flooding the area.

The others watched the entire confrontation happened and they seemed to be looking at her warily now.

"As I was saying, since all of you are here together, I might as well speak the things that I want to say to the characters that I admire the most and I find interesting enough to draw my attention. I will start with my favorite hero Captain America." She said and turned to the Captain in question, who frowned as she addressed him.

"Captain, I am your great admirer." She said to Steve Rogers, who suddenly looked uncomfortable at her words. "I have read through your entire comics and watch all your movies. I will admit that I am your die-hard fan and you are the first hero that I have a crush on. I even have an underwear collection with your name on it."

Absolutely dead silence followed after her admission. The assembled characters simply stared at her with wide, surprised eyes while some even look either outright amused or horrified to be hearing this information. The awkwardness in the air lasted for a while until she heard Bakugou Katsuki suddenly bursting into laughter. It soon followed by the sounds of the others chortling like they just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. Taylor noted that Captain America looked red in the face like her revelation made him feel embarrassed.

"Did you just fucking admit that you have a crush on that star-spangled man and an underwear collection in front of all these people? Are you a complete idiot?!" Katsuki managed to asks as he continued to laugh out loud.

Meanwhile, Taylor could hear some of the characters saying something about her.

"She must not be right in the head for revealing something like that to us," Shigaraki Tomura muttered to Dabi.

"That was really embarrassing," Spider-Man or Peter Parker stated while face-palming.

"Is the human seriously thinking that this is some kind of dream?" Ulquiorra Cifer commented to no one in particular.

"Why does she say that we are just fictional characters, Kakashi-san?" Gaara inquired at the silver-haired jounin.

"I don't get why she needs to tell us that she has an underwear collection of that man," Light Yagami spoke out loud, probably to L.

"I think I don't need to know what teenage girls has in their closet," Vincent Valentine said blandly to Cloud Strife.

"Steve, buddy, you have some weird fangirl there..." Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, softly remarked to Captain America.

"Clam it, Bucky!" came Steve Rogers embarrassed reply.

"That was the most embarrassing display that I have ever seen," Harry Potter commented from beside her.

"What made you say such a thing? Are you purposely trying to make a fool of yourself?" The young Tom Riddle Jr. asked from her other side.

"This is just a dream...so I can say whatever I want," was Taylor's only nonchalant response to the two Harry Potter characters.

"Taylor Hebert, was it?" a masculine drawl asked somewhere to her right and Taylor turned her head to see the God of Mischief sauntering towards her in his green and gold ensemble; green cloak billowing behind him while his golden helm just simply gleamed.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want Loki?" She said, tilting her head up to meet the God's green eyes.

"I think you are the reason we are all here," The God replied as he came to a complete halt in front of her.

"Of course, you are all here because of me. This is my dream after all," came her reply.

"You think this is all a dream?" Loki asked, gesturing to the people around them, who had now became interested in their conversation.

"Yes, I believe so." Taylor responded, frowning now at what the Marvel character is getting at.

"Hmn, I think I shall prove you wrong then," Loki remarked right before he raised his hand and pinched Taylor's left cheek.

The Asgardian had strong fingers and Taylor immediately yowled at the flash of pain from her pinched skin. She tried to bat his hand away but it was already too late. The God of Mischief had already inflicted the pain. A pain that seemed to make her doubt that this couldn't possibly be a dream made by her own mind.

She instantly heard the chorus of voices yelling at Loki, most of them sounding concern. 'Hey!', 'Stop pinching her cheek!', 'You are hurting her!', 'Let go of her Loki!', 'That's not very nice!', 'You can't treat a young girl like that!', 'Fucking bastard!', 'What the hell are you doing?!"

Taylor was still whimpering even after Loki stopped pinching her cheek. With tears streaming down her face, she observed when some of the characters moved to interfere, mainly people who were seen as heroes. Gaara had already forced his sand to burst out from his gourd, where tendrils of it zipped forward with incredible speed. Cloud had unsheathed his Buster sword and was running in Loki's direction with his blue Mako eyes glowing. The Heroic Spirit Emiya had also taken out his bow and mana imbued arrow, where he aimed at the God of Mischief. Then, she heard the ominous sound of a gun being cock and noted that Vincent Valentine was pointing his weapon at the horned God as well and was about ready to shoot.

There was a flurry of flying sakura petals which could only mean that Kuchiki Byakuya had just released his Zanpakuto. As for the masked jounin, Taylor caught sight of a flash of silver hair directly from above and saw Hatake Kakashi already aiming a kunai at Loki's back. At the same time, Captain America had hitched up his shield and abruptly sent it spinning in the air a second later. Spider-Man, on the other hand, had jumped up and began to eject streams of spider-webs toward the golden horned God with perfect precision.

Taylor could even hear the crackling sound of Bakugou Katsuki's explosive power and hear the glacial hiss from Todoroki Shouto's ice as they simultaneously ran and attacked Loki on either side. Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Master Chief - who were closer to her - the two were immediately taken out of the picture by the powerful Asgardian after Loki simply pushed the young wizard and the Spartan away before they could attack him. The two slammed straight into the lockers with a resounding crash and groaning of metal.

Afterward, Loki instantly erected a shimmering barrier around Taylor and him.

The moment Loki raised his shield, all attacks from the other characters crashed into the strong magical barrier at once. The sand, sakura petals, explosive fire, glacial ice, steel blades, bullets, imbued arrow head, vibranium shield, spider-webs and colorful magic collided into the strong barrier at the same time. The moment the attacks made contact. There was a powerful explosion that created a flare of blinding white light and shook the ground that caused the floor to crack. There was also a strong ripple effect in the air that sent the other characters flying back into the lockers that they were driven into them in man-size holes. Meanwhile, large fissures appeared on the hallway floor and ceiling. Debris instantly rained down from above while there was the sound of crashing as an entire section of lockers collapsed.

This all happened in a span of a few seconds.

Underneath the protective barrier, Taylor could only gape at the other characters who were either on the ground or buried deep into the locker walls.

"Now, little midgardian. Do you still think this is a dream?" Loki inquired after Taylor had watched everything unfold with wide shock eyes and racing heart.

At Loki's question, Taylor slowly looked up at the God of Mischief, who regarded her with amusement. With her mind unable to grasp what just happened around her, Taylor felt her consciousness slowly left her once more. She vaguely recalled the frown in Loki's face right before she collapsed in a dead faint.

**Characters**

**Fate/Stay Night** \- Heroic Spirit EMIYA and Gilgamesh

**Naruto** \- Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi, Subaku no Gaara

**My Hero Academia** \- Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto, Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki

**Marvel Movies**\- Captain America (Steve Rogers), Loki Lauferyson, Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes)

**Halo** \- Master Chief (John-117)

**Final Fantasy** \- Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine

**Harry Potter** \- Tom Riddle Jr., Harry Potter

**Death Note** \- L Lawliet, Light Yagami

**Bleach** \- Kuchiki Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer

..


	2. The Recreator

**Author's Note:** Before anyone can start yelling at me that Taylor is too _Overpowered_ in this story, I will tell you ahead of time that Taylor can only use 0.0000000000000000000000000...1% of her shard and she is also limited due to the Manton Effect. Her shard is crippled when it came to her so she won't be able to use her shard to its full potential. Also, please check out the moodboards or aesthetics that I made for the characters. It's in my profile.

.

.

She was vast. She was larger than any planetary system combined and made of more than trillions upon trillions of shards as she traveled with her counterpart in search for a new galaxy to start the new Cycle.

The first few Cycles went without a hitch, but it was on the seventh Cycle that they ran into a galaxy that already had an alien threat. However, they still distributed their shards across the entire galaxy. There were no alternate dimensions on this one so they were able to scatter their shards in all different planets in the entire galaxy, but they did not grant powers to hosts, instead the shards remained dormant and were only planted on the hosts to gather information from the different species.

So for many revolutions, they watched and learned from these advance society and soon found out that these alien threat was known as the Covenant. There was a war and most of the hosts joined in the conflict. There was also a parasitic alien life form called the Flood, which nearly destroyed all sentient life. She and her counterpart simply observed in secret until the alien threat was finally driven away. Once it was over, they decided to end the Cycle and retrieved their shards before their presence was noticed.

However, something was different this time when they aimed their combined power at the planetary system. Instead of the massive explosion like they expected, the two of them saw something odd. A black hole appeared which seemed to engulf the entire galaxy right before there was a burst of raw energy unlike anything they had ever seen, which propelled them away, nearly shattering their entire bodies. As the galaxy disappeared, the Thinker also sensed a massive broadcast from the shock wave of energy, which was sent across thousands of light-years away.

Thereafter, she looked deeply into the broadcast and discovered that the message sent was about the history of the galaxy that was destroyed. As the Entity looked towards the future, she saw that the message landed on several sentient lifeforms in different galaxies. The information that these individuals received were planted as an idea in their minds, where these individuals would then create fictional works, such as video games, books, movies and other works they named differently, not knowing that these events occurred in reality and in a galaxy thousands of light-years away from their home worlds.

The other thing that she noticed was a new speck of shard embedded in her vast body that contained more than a googolplex of information. As she inspected the speck, she discovered that it had absorbed an entire galaxy worth of information despite its size. However, as she probed the tiny speck, she learned that it wasn't only made of information, but it seemed that some relevant parts of the galaxy was sucked into a vacuum and compressed into these impossibly small speck, leaving all vital sentient, non-sentient lifeforms and other things in stasis. It was a speck of shard which contained all the most important existence in the entire galaxy that had vanished.

She, of course, was both intrigued and overjoyed for this rare and new shard. A speck that might be the most powerful shard that she had on her body. She immediately knew what this could possibly mean. If there was no longer any galaxy for them to test their shards on, perhaps she could use this speck to recreate an entire galaxy into existence. Her counterpart agreed that they would gather more of these specks from their Cycles and combine them into one shard. A single shard containing thousands of vital things from the galaxies they have encountered, which was placed under stasis inside it.

She would call it the Recreator shard and it would be one of her vital shard that she would use when they ran out of galaxies to explore.

So she and her counterpart traveled and continued with the Cycle. They occasionally distributed their shards and granted powers to sentient lifeforms in the galaxy with neither alien threats or existing power system. From these universe, they weren't able to gather a speck of the galaxy when they ended the Cycle, but the two entities were able to gather specks of a shard from the others.

The first galaxy that they landed on with an existing power system was a place where the sentient lifeforms used some kind of power called the Force. She and her counterpart decided to distribute their shards and simply observed the hosts once more. There were individuals who called themselves Jedi Knights and Siths who used both different sides of the Force. For many revolutions, the two entities just watched from afar and learned. Once more there were many wars waged between the opposing Force-users, but the two entities never showed themselves until they finally agreed to end the Cycle.

With the use of their combined power, they generated such a massive vacuum that the galaxy was sucked into a black hole before the two entities rode the massive wave of energy. Another broadcast of the world's information and its history were sent to other galaxies and it was received by sapient lifeforms who would then create works from the idea planted in their minds, one individual even created a movie from what occurred in a galaxy far far away. Apart from the broadcast, another speck was created afterward and she added that small fraction in her Recreator shard.

Still the Entities continued to travel and encountered other alien threats as well such as the Reapers. Once more they distributed their dormant shards and simply observed from afar for many revolutions. They watched as these Reapers tried to start a genocidal cycle against the Citadel races. However, the Reapers attempted to enter through a portal called the Mass Relay were stopped. Then, the Collectors appeared and started abducting people, but these alien threat chances to spread their reign of terror were foiled once more.

Thereafter, they ended the Cycle and launched themselves away. Another broadcast was sent from the energy blast and the sentient lifeforms who received the message created video games and other forms of work from the vanished galaxy. Once again, she added the speck of the galaxy into the Recreator shard.

They continued with this for many Cycles. Most of the time they arrived at a galaxy with a power system in place, where they simply distributed their shards and watched. They encountered galaxies that had various sentient lifeforms who used magic, chakra, ki, stormlight, alchemy, the power of the elements and other forms of power or energy. All of the hosts who could perform these feats were observed. However, there are other instances where they encountered sentient lifeforms living in another dimension, such as demons, angels, mutants, shinigamis, demigods and other notable beings that she and her counterpart wanted to learn from. After they have gathered what they needed to learn, they would end the Cycle and resumed once again in a different galaxy, where they gathered and added more specks into the Recreator shard while entire galaxies vanished from existence one after the other.

Occasionally, when they arrived at a galaxy with an advanced technology, they would simply watched and learned from them. Thereafter, they would leave the place with new knowledge from these advanced society. They still distributed their shards and tested the hosts for conflict. However, that was not as often as before since she and her counterpart focused more on learning and gathering more specks for the Recreator shard.

However, all of this ended when she encountered a third Entity while she and her counterpart traveled to a destination with multiple dimensions. She rammed into the third Entity. Their bodies rubbed in greeting while they exchanged shards. She kept her Recreator shard - her most vital shard - with her, but she didn't know that something went wrong during her exchange with the third Entity.

Her counterpart expressed his concern, but she replied with confidence. She was nearing their final destination when she finally began to notice that her shards were falling apart. Along the way, she lost her Recreator shard somewhere. Her vital shard that contained galaxies upon galaxies worth of all known creation. She did not know what happened to the Recreator shard even when she was left into a perpetual vegetative state by what it was secretly known as the Cauldron.

.

.

.

The next time Taylor opened her eyes, she found herself inside a coffin made of transparent glass and there were people who surrounded her from all sides.

"She's here, Dattebayo!"

She heard someone shout in japanese and Taylor instantly saw a familiar blonde-haired and blue-eyed fictional character peering down at her through the glass.

"The Recreator is finally here!" The blonde, who could only be Uzumaki Naruto yelled, "We need to break her from this trap that those bastards set for her! We need to break that glass coffin! We only have fifteen minutes to get her out of here before we are completely overwhelmed by the enemy!"

"But how can we break the glass without hurting her?!" a certain spiky orange-haired shinigami asked as he pressed his hands over the glass coffin that encased Taylor's body. Kurasaki Ichigo's brown eyes were looking down at Taylor and she could not help but look back in both shock and puzzlement at the sight of him and Naruto.

"This is her mindscape. She can never be hurt here. However, we can't let her stay here and get trapped inside her own mind...She needs to wake up in the real world soon before our enemy can take her and use her to unleash all the unimaginable horrors into her real world. So we have to break the glass coffin now," informed a pink-haired boy with black eyes as he too looked at her through the glass. It was Natsu Dragneel, the famous mage from Fairy Tail.

Taylor stared right back at him and the others. Still rendered speechless at the sight of them standing there.

"This glass will be hard to break into. The enemy seriously made it nearly impenetrable to keep her here with the intent to subsumed her. We have to combine all our powers to get her out of there," stated another blonde haired character, who had golden eyes and wearing a long, red coat. The Fullmetal Alchemist said while he tapped his automail hand on the glass coffin Taylor was currently in.

"Thank Kami that we were able to overtake this Glass Pyramid from those Reapers, Covenant and those other bastards before the Recreator appeared here, or all of our universe chance to exist would be doomed! Now, all we need to do is get her out of here fast! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've called the others and they are already on their way. Perhaps they can help break her out of there as well," remarked a recognizable green-haired boy with freckles on his face. Midoriya Izuku's wide green eyes were fixed on her and she could see the curiosity in his gaze.

"We can't wait for them! We are wasting precious seconds as it is! Every time we delay, we are losing ground to the enemy. We have to break her out from the glass coffin now!" exclaimed a silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou. Inuyasha looked absolutely frazzled. He was baring his fangs while his dog ears were twitching.

"We are going to break the glass coffin, but you need to calm down dog demon," remarked the white-haired, one-eyed Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul.

Taylor observed as the half-demon just snarled at the ghoul.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get the Recreator out of there right now," stated calmly by a black-haired character, who looked to be Kirito from Sword Art Online with his greatsword strapped on his back and wearing his long black coat.

There were other fictional characters present as well but Taylor had no time to investigate further when she saw Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender said, "Alright! On the count of three! We are going to attack the glass coffin at once!"

"Wait! Give us a few moments to prepare! Some of us need to transform you know!" said a dark-haired, green-eyed teen, who could only be the Titan, Eren Yeager from Shingeki no Kyojin.

"Then, be quick about it! We don't have all day, Titan-shifter!" demanded the ash-blonde haired Asta from Black Clover, who had already pulled his famous Demon-Destroyer sword from his five-leaf grimoire.

"Easy for you to say human…" muttered the nephilim, Rin Okumura from Ao no Exorcist, who already unsheathed his maken Kurikara.

"For those who need to transform, then they need to transform now," suggested Ichigo as he began to transform into his advanced Hollow form and took out his zanpakuto.

Taylor watched in both fascination and growing dread as the characters began to change into their most terrible and powerful form.

There was an explosion of smoke and heat as Eren Yeager transformed into an Attack Titan, where he let out a terrible roar afterward. Meanwhile, the tattoos on Aang glowed blue as he dove into his Avatar state. At the same time, tendrils began to sprout out from Kaneki as he used his rinkaku kagune, where he formed swords at the ends of his kakuja.

She also noted a burst of yellow aura as Naruto used his Sage mode and engulfed himself in his nine-tails chakra cloak while Midoriya Izuku already had glowing red streaks running all throughout his body and with white-green energy crackling around him. Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito had already taken out his Elucidator and Dark repulser in preparation to use his Dual Blade skills. She looked to the left and saw Rin Okumura was now in his demon form and shrouded himself and his demonic sword Kurikara with blue flames.

Edward Elric, on the other hand, had clapped his hands together and was about to use his alchemy skills to help weaken the glass coffin in some way. Inuyasha had hitched his Tessaiga as well in preparation to attack. Lastly, the person she noticed was Natsu Dragneel, whose hand was lit ablaze with his Dragon Slayer magic and was ready to use one of his signature move.

As Taylor watched these fictional main characters prepare themselves, she could only feel mounting terror when Kaneki said, "On the count of three. Let's attack the glass coffin together."

"One," Asta started the count while he brought his Demon-Destroyer sword in front of him.

"Two," stated Izuku as he raised his fist.

"Three!" shouted Inuyasha.

"NO!" Taylor shouted in fear as the characters suddenly attacked her glass coffin with their famous moves simultaneously.

"RAAAWWWRRR!" The Attack Titan Eren roared before bringing his enormous fist down.

"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" yelled Natsu as he attacked with his flaming hand while Izuku punched forward with his glowing fist as he shouted, "ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWL 100%!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!", "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!", "KASHO ZANMAI!" Ichigo, Inuyasha and Rin cried out at the same time while they swung their powerful swords downwards.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto bellowed while Edward, Kaneki, Kirito, Aang and Asta attacked her coffin with a battle cry of their own.

As Taylor watched them attacked the glass coffin, the only thing she could think of was this:_ I'm going to die…Killed by the main protagonists of manga or anime shows that I like to read and watch..._

There was a roar of sound while she watched when the glass coffin began to crack from the combination of powers battering it. Taylor simply closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable death. She waited for quite a while as the glass coffin slowly gave way from the multiple strong attacks.

She heard it when the glass finally shattered and she was expecting to be incinerated at once, but nothing happened. When she carefully opened her eyes after a minute, the only thing she could see was the floating glittering lights and the various characters surrounding her as she lay there on the cushioned pedestal. It seemed the glass coffin had absorbed most of the attacks before it broke apart.

"WOOHOO! THE RECREATOR IS FINALLY FREE! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto whooped as he pumped his fist upwards.

Taylor lay there somewhat frozen, unable to understand what she was going to do or say next. The main characters started to stare at her now and were probably waiting for her to move. Deciding that she was done acting like a corpse, Taylor slowly sat up from the elaborate coffin but stopped mid-rise when something fell on top of her chest. For a moment, she stared at the ball of blue slime in front of her who spoke, "Hello, Recreator-chan! My name is Rimuru Tempest! It's nice to finally meet you!"

"HEY! GET OFF HER, SLIME BALL!", "YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO FREE HER, YOU DAMN SLIME!" Both Rin and Asta shouted in unison as they tried to shove the slime off her chest. However, Rimuru Tempest, the main character of '_That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime_', simply bounced off her where he transformed into his blue-haired human form with blue fur coat and scarf.

Unfortunately, the two characters who tried to shove the slime away ended up landing their hands on her chest instead. Asta and Rin instantly froze when they realized this while Taylor could feel her face heating up in both anger and mortification.

"Err…", "Ah…" The characters said at the same time and before Taylor could punched Asta and Rin silly, Naruto, Eren, Aang, Inuyasha and the others started yelling.

"OI!", "STOP TOUCHING HER, YOU DAMN PERVERTS!", "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH THE RECREATOR LIKE THAT!", "GET OFF HER, YOU IDIOTS!"

Chaos ensued as the other characters grabbed a hold of Rin and Asta and started shoving and shouting at them. Meanwhile, Rimuru Tempest - the instigator of the entire thing - looked amused as he crossed his arms in front of him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ichigo shaking his head and Kirito looking on with a frown on his face. Natsu and Edward attempted to pull some of the others away from the fight, but got dragged into the brawl instead. Kaneki, on the other hand, tried to calm down the others by saying, "Everyone. We don't have time for this childish antics! We must concentrate on getting the Recreator out of - "

Someone accidentally elbowed the one-eyed ghoul in the face that forced Kaneki to stopped speaking.

Sighing out loud, Taylor carefully sat up straight and swung her legs to the side of the pedestal. She was about to put her legs down on the ground when a voice suddenly said to her right, "Here, let me help you Recreator."

She looked up and immediately saw a dark-haired, violet-eyed character who was wearing an Ashford Academy uniform.

"Considering that the others are acting like a bunch of uncivilized barbarians, allow me to show you how a proper lady like you is supposed to be treated," Lelouch vi Brittania of Code Geass stated as he held up his hand. "Someone as important as you deserved respect and - "

"Already sweet-talking the Recreator, are you?" A voice interrupted with disgust.

Taylor whipped her head around to see a dark-haired character, who could only be Iwatani Naofumi from 'The Rising of the Shield Hero'.

"Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt when someone is talking? However, since you are just a commoner, I'm not surprised that you don't know anything about manners at all." Lelouch said with a deadly glare. His Geass activating.

"And you are just one of those royal snobs with stick up their asses," Naofumi retorted with a ferocious scowl on his face.

Taylor watched as Lelouch and Naofumi faced off. She still didn't have a clue what to do with all these characters around was something surreal about all of these. So she decided to keep silent.

She knew for a fact that this wasn't real, but it felt like this wasn't an ordinary dream at all.

However, before Taylor could say anything to stop the characters from continuing to tear at each other. There was a flash of gold and red as someone landed nearby with a metallic thump, which was followed by the sounds of other figures landing by themselves or either climbing down from some flying vehicles or mythical creatures.

"Whoah, whoah! Easy there Noodle-boy and you too with Dog-ears!" stated a familiar man in a red and gold iron suit while he pulled Naruto and Inuyasha away from the others.

"Hey, Baldy and Dracula! Grab the others and keep them away from each other, will you?" Iron Man said to a certain bald character wearing red gloves and a yellow suit, and then at a black-suited man looking like a bat.

"I told you my name is Saitama, not Baldy!" The main protagonist of One-Punch Man protested in irritation while the black figure who could only be Batman growled darkly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Dracula?!"

Despite their annoyed comments, both Saitama and Batman took hold of the rest of the fighting characters and pushed them towards the other heroes who had appeared.

"Why are you handing the short one to me?" Shazam asked in complete puzzlement as Batman pushed Edward Elric towards him.

"Hey! Don't call me short!" Edward burst out in anger while Bruce Wayne just said to Billy Batson, "Because I think you and the alchemist will get along well, kiddo."

"Why were all of you wasting time trying to beat each other up?" The God of Thunder, Thor, demanded as he took hold of Midoriya Izuku. "Perhaps you can answer that question, freckles…"

"Yes, that's a good question," commented Vision as Saitama handed Aang to him. "And I thought monks don't like conflicts...Why did you even join the fisticuffs little Airbender?"

"Why don't you tell us the reason you overpowered children ended up fighting each other hmn?" The half-Atlantean, Aquaman, asked as he patted Natsu Dragneel by the shoulder, almost in a threatening manner.

"It looks like they have successfully freed the Recreator from our enemies' trap, but I don't understand the cause of their conflict," The Man of Steel, Superman himself, stated calmly as he held Eren Yeager and Ken Kaneki by the arms. He glanced briefly at Taylor and she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sight of him.

"The reason we were fighting because those damn perverts Asta and Rin groped the Recreator! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and Iron Man had to restrain the jinchuuriki from launching himself at the said characters.

"Nope! Uh-ah, you are not going anywhere Noodle-boy. And no more attacking the others," Iron Man scolded Naruto.

"It was an accident, you idiot!" Asta shouted in response while Batman held him by the scruff of his shirt.

"We were just trying to keep the slime ball from her! That Demon slime is the real pervert!" Rin said defensively as Saitama held him back as well.

"Alright, calm the hell down everyone," Ant-man suggested while The Flash stated, "Now, that's enough from all of you."

"We don't have the time to be fighting amongst each other. We only have ten minutes left to get the Recreator out of here." Doctor Strange or Stephen Strange said in a cold and reasonable tone.

Taylor remained silent as the characters interacted, still rendered speechless from the shock of seeing all these characters in one setting.

A shadow fell above them, which was followed by a voice shouting, "STOP TALKING AND GET MOVING ALL OF YOU!"

They all looked up and saw a man hovering above them. The man's eyes were glacial blue and his skin glowing from the stormlight raging inside of him. A spren was zipping around his figure while he held a shardspear in his hand. It was Captain Kaladin Stormblessed, one of the Knight Radiant and a Windrunner from the The Stormlight Archive book series.

The other characters grumbled at Kaladin's words while someone said loudly, "Don't order us around, you insignificant man!"

However, before the Captain of the Cobalt Guard could utter a retort, another book character showed up. This time flying on top of a winged-horse and carrying his famous celestial bronze sword, Anaklusmos.

"The shields around the Glass Pyramid are going down within a minute! The others are already preparing to clear a path towards the gateway! So you have a minute to coordinate with the rest in how to break through the enemy blockade!" Percy Jackson informed them.

Taylor was looking up and she finally noticed the layers upon layers of various shields that seemed to engulf around a vast area. Above the shields, she could see thousands of forms blotting the entire sky. As she stared, she realized that it was thousands upon thousands of aircrafts, spaceships, flying mythical beasts, enormous mecha suits and flying individuals with specialized powers or advanced gears. They were all fighting above her. She saw Fighter jets, Bomber planes, Helicopters, Quinjets, Battlecruisers, Star Destroyers, Gunships, Frigates, Carriers and other ships. Then, there were the sight of the fire-breathing dragons, winged-horses, griffins, hippogriffs, thestrals,Thunderbirds, Phoenixes, giant Eagles, and other magical creatures being ridden by all manner of people.

They were too numerous to count that the entire horizon and the space above was so congested with them that there was not enough room to maneuver. She could see ships colliding more often than not while others were getting annihilated in a shower of explosions, one after another with the entire ship coming apart and debris falling down on the shields or into the fighting armies down below that surrounded the Glass Pyramid, which seemed to stretch as far as the eyes could see.

Taylor hadn't realized that she had walked forward. The other characters said something to her but she was unable to hear what they said, not when her eyes were drawn to the sight of the dark writhing mass that seemed to stretch infinitely towards the horizon. The other characters made way for her as she moved to stand on the edge of the top part of the Glass Pyramid.

The land thousands of feet below her seemed to roil from the ocean of different armies that were fighting. The Glass Pyramid that she currently stood gleamed with an unholy light, which was surrounded from all sides by armies upon armies of elves, humans, dwarves from Middle-Earth, white-armored stormtroopers, Jedi Knights and other races from Star Wars, the armies from Westeros, Black-clothed shinigamis from Soul Society, Ninjas from the Shinobi Countries, and humans, elementals, wizards, mages, sorcerers, alchemist, aliens and other races from different worlds as they fought the thousands upon thousands of Reapers, Covenant, Wights, Robots, Orcs, Goblins, Zombies and other adversaries that Taylor couldn't identify. She even saw Godzilla and King Kong in the far distance fighting enormous armored robots.

It was complete and utter chaos. It was an unscaled war that she had never seen before. The noise from the outside were muffled by the countless layers of shields that surrounded the Glass Pyramid, but she could still hear the cacophony of noises. There were yelling and screaming everywhere, sounds of fighting, cries from the dying and the injured, and the explosive bombardment from above and on the ground. Plasma beams, laser shots, bullets and other ammunitions flying indiscreetly at any targets whether it be friend or foe. It was a total slaughter. Many died in droves, most from the Westerosi armies and the other human armies with their medieval armor, even elves and dwarves with their high-quality armor fell after being shot by plasma beams, lasers and other alien ammunition. Unfortunately, their master smithing was not enough to protect their entire race from the advanced alien technology of their enemies.

"Yes, we are at war here in your mind," a voice remarked grimly from Taylor's right and she looked to see Iron Man standing next to her. "But it can't be helped, we are fighting for our existence after all…However, there are those who would want to force you to remain here in your mindscape and gained access to your Recreator shard. Those bastards, like the Reapers, created this Glass Pyramid to trap you in that coffin, forced you in a state of hibernation and channel your power with the intent to unleash their brethren into the real world. That's why we want you to get out of here as soon as possible before the enemy could get a hold of you "

"Stark is right," Superman or Clark Kent said from her other side, "It's time for you to leave here. All of us will clear a path for you so that you can escape through the gateway and back to the waking world. However, you must remember that the moment you lose consciousness or fall asleep again, you will find yourself here once more. So try not to do that again. We won't be able to take over the Glass Pyramid and break you out from the glass coffin every time you do this."

"How can I last long in the real world without falling asleep?" Taylor asked.

"You can ask any of your summons to sleep in your behalf and simply do an energy transfer, like what I do with my shadow clones." Naruto suggested to her as he stood beside Iron Man.

"Energy...transfer?" Taylor inquired slowly.

However, before anyone could answer her question, an enormous form appeared in front of them.

"The shields are about to go down in twenty seconds. Take positions and prepare yourselves everyone. The rest of us are ready for the direct charge to the gateway," Optimus Prime boomed to the gathered crowd. "The bijuus and other super weapons are charging and readying to blast a hole right through the enemy blockade at this moment."

"You heard Prime! The shields are about to go down and it's time to kick some alien butts!" Someone said loudly from behind her.

"Before we get moving. I'm going to give you this," Iron Man told her as he handed something to Taylor.

"Some kind of earpiece?" Taylor asked as she inspected the small object in her hand.

"Yes, so that you will know what is happening around you. We are using it to successfully coordinate our attacks. Without it, we would have failed in claiming the Glass Pyramid before you appeared," it was Ichigo who informed her this time.

"Ok…" was Taylor's only words as she put on the earpiece into her ear.

Soon enough, she could hear the comm chatter from almost everyone.

"Alright Friday, patch me to the Supreme Emo Ren, Commander Sheperd and Captain Kink,"

Taylor heard Iron Man order, but only to hear a familiar voice snapping angrily, "It's Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, not - "

Kylo's tirade was interrupted by a calm voice saying, "Just ignore him, Ren... The man tends to have a habit of annoying everyone with his name-calling. Alright Stark, this is Captain Kirk, is it the time to bring in the big guns?"

"Yes, of course. Use all your firepower for a non-stop bombardment. We need the gateway cleared off any hostile presence before our approach. Since all the aircrafts or spaceships are immediately shot down by the enemy before it could approach our location, the only way for us to get the Recreator out of here it to personally escort her through the gateway."

"Copy that Iron Man," Captain Kirk replied.

"This is Commander Shepard. We understand your intention, Stark. You don't need to worry. All of us will be sending reinforcements to cover the Recreator's escape route as soon as the shields are down," the main character of Mass Effect said a moment after.

"Ten seconds before the shields are down!" A voice informed from the background.

"Everyone get ready for a direct charge. To those who are listening on the comm, make a defensive formation around the Recreator until we reach the gateway. We only have one chance at this and failure is not an option. All of our existence depends on the Recreator getting back into the real world. She must wake up and so long as she is out there, we have the chance to break our universes from the temporary stasis it if forced into," Superman told everyone in the comm link.

There were mutters of assent from everyone.

"Five seconds!" Someone called out in the background once more.

"So…who has the honor of carrying the Recreator?" Shazam inquired all of a sudden.

"ME!", "I can take her with me," Naruto and Ichigo said at the same time, wherein the two characters glared at each other afterwards.

"THREE SECONDS!" The voice reminded them and Taylor was simply waiting for the others to decide what to do next.

"I will fly with her," Thor said while he stepped forward.

"Now, wait a minute there Point Break. Why don't we play a game of rock, paper, scissors and decide who will -" Iron Man was not able to finish his sentence, when a man dropped from the sky in front of Taylor, at the same time, a voice yelled, "SHIELDS ARE DOWN!"

For a moment, everyone stared at the blue-uniformed Cobalt Guard who had grabbed Taylor around the waist.

"IT'S TIME TO MOVE! THE REST OF YOU FOLLOW! I'M TAKING THE RECREATOR WITH ME!" Captain Kaladin Stormblessed yelled at the stunned characters. Stormlight escaping from his lips while his skin and eyes simply glowed blue. A storm raging inside him.

The Knight Radiant didn't wait for the others to react, instead he lashed himself upwards and Taylor found herself instantly falling towards the sky with such incredible speed that she felt like she was going to be sick in her own dream.

"Hold unto me!" Kaladin said to her.

Taylor didn't need to be told twice and clung to the character like a baby koala.

As soon as the shields were down, Taylor could finally hear the ear-splitting noise from outside and it sounded like the entire galaxy was about to implode. There was only a constant thunderous roar of sound. Explosions everywhere and the combination of thousands of voices from the fighting armies on the ground and in the air.

"Ramen-boy, Point Break, Baldy, Kleptonian and you Orange head. You take the lead. Destroy anyone on sight that will hinder our path! The rest form a defensive formation!" Iron Man barked through the comm link as he flew beside Kaladin and her.

Taylor could only watched with both awe and terror as she saw hundreds upon hundreds of figures and shapes turned in her direction. There was a buzz of activity everywhere she looked. She saw the enemies, Covenant, Reapers and other hostile races alike zipping towards her direction, but were repeatedly lambasted by the countless ships and forms from friendly coalition.

"Every available men who are able to fly in one form or another. Converge on our flight path now! We need more reinforcements!" Doctor Strange ordered through the comm.

In a matter of moments, Taylor could watch as hundreds upon hundreds of figures appeared to answer the Sorcerer Supreme's call. Taylor soon found herself in what seemed to be the eye of a storm, a cyclone of figures forming a defensive circle around her as she continued to ascend upwards alongside the others. She could see the black kimono wearing Shinigamis with their Zanpakuto's whirling around her. She also noted the robe-wearing wizards riding mythical creatures or even brooms among the human shields. Apart from them, there were technological advanced sapient races with their flying vehicles and mecha suits who joined in as well, then there were individuals circling farther in the outside and allowing their dragons to belt a constant stream of flames at the advancing enemies. There were more of course but Taylor could not identify all of them at once.

There was an endless loud booming sounds and she saw raw energies clearing a path in front of her. She glanced downwards and saw the bijuus with their huge chakra balls that annihilated lines of the enemy blockade she could see above her. Other spaceships and superweapons have joined in the ceaseless bombardment with their laser cannons and plasma beams and every strong weapon system in their arsenal.

In front of her, she observed how Naruto, Superman, Saitama, Ichigo, Iron Man, Thor and others worked in tandem to deliver their most powerful strike to prevent the enemy from impeding their flight.

"We are almost there!" Shazam yelled a minute later.

The moment he said those words there was a flash of purple light that came out of nowhere and Taylor had a momentary glimpse of body parts exploding and blood spraying on her before she found herself plummeting downwards without warning.

"No!" She screamed when she saw that the left flank was completely obliterated and Kaladin was no more. She would have continued to fall if Superman had not caught her from the air.

"BALDY, PUNCH RIGHT THROUGH THAT LAST ENEMY SHIPS!" Iron Man yelled. "KLEPTONIAN, GET HER STRAIGHT THROUGH THE GATEWAY NOW!"

Both Saitama and Superman moved in less than a blink. With his bald head gleaming, Saitama launched himself forward and did what he does best. He punched his way through the remaining blockade only one time and there was an instant number of explosions as the blockade was entirely destroyed. Superman flew past through the shattered enemy ships and straight into the gateway still carrying Taylor in his arms.

They both ascended into a different level of subconsciousness soon after.

.

.

.

For some reason, Taylor could hear Cortana speaking in the background while there were two men talking as well.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. We have the Recreator on board. I repeat. We have the Recreator. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven."

"It's not an S, in my world it means hope," a voice stated, who could only be Superman.

"Hope, my fucking ass, Batman. That S on your chest probably stands for Stupid, stupid for getting yourself killed in your last movie you constipated DC character. Be glad someone is going to make use of your sorry ass soon. So don't be surprised if you end up getting sucked into fanfiction and getting used as the author's man candy for her latest obsession," responded another voice, whom Taylor didn't recognize.

"What do you mean by that?"

She heard Superman asked.

"Nothing Stupidman. You won't know what it even means to break the Fourth Wall so I won't waste my breath explaining myself to you," replied a certain Merc with a mouth.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you call me stupid again then I don't have a choice but to show you my displeasure for the insult... I don't even know how you are able to get through the gateway and into this level of the Recreator's subconsciousness with only a parachute no less…" Superman remarked in complete puzzlement.

"I have what you call a flexible plot armor. You see...I'm the author's favorite character. So she intends for me to come with you and the girl into the Worm universe for some comic relief."

"I don't even understand what you are spouting about, you strange man..."

Taylor wanted to laugh when she realized who was talking. It was Deadpool speaking to Superman.

_How I wish I can talk to them in the real world...even bring Cortana and the Forward Unto Dawn in Chicago. I think my life would be far more interesting if that happens. _Taylor thought.

There was a spark of something inside her mind when she thought those words, still not knowing that her Recreator shard would grant her anything she wanted to exist in reality.

.

.

.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," a voice said while Taylor could feel someone poking her cheek. She was still groggy from sleep so she ignored the person disturbing her and simply lay there in silence.

"Will you stop doing that? Can't you see she is sleeping?" A familiar voice complained in a British accent. "I know you just appeared an hour ago, but do you have to wake her so that you can ask her a question?"

"She has enough beauty rest. I believe it's time for her to wake up. So why don't you come here Percy Jackson and you too Venom boy to help me..."

"My name is Harry Potter! Not Percy Jackson! I don't even know who that is!" a boy protested while another stated, "It's Spider-Man! And what are you trying to do?!"

"I have something in mind and you two boys are the perfect candidates for it," a familiar character said in a sing-song voice.

"Candidates for what?" demanded the person who must be Harry Potter while Peter Parker muttered, "I don't like the sound of that…"

"This!" The familiar voice suddenly exclaimed. After the man's words, there was the sound of a scuffle and cursing right before Taylor felt two bodies fell on the bed beside her.

She was instantly awake and nearly screamed at the sight of Spider-Man and Harry Potter with their faces shoved into the bed next to hers by a certain red and black suited mercenary.

"Good Morning, Princess!" Deadpool greeted cheerfully while both Harry Potter and Peter Parker struggled from beneath his grip. "I thought I was going to call the cavalry to wake you up, but I'm glad I didn't have too!"

Taylor simply stared at the Marvel character for a moment before she yelled at him, "What are you doing in my dream you R-rated character?!"

"Hey, calm down there little missy! Also, you are not in dreamland anymore. If you slap yourself, you will know that all of this is real. Other than that, you need to look out the window and see what is currently going on. There are military planes and helicopters who have been puzzling over this floating frigate over the state of Illinois. And just so you know, Disney owns me now, so I will probably be turned into a Rated-PG character in my next movie...although I will probably still swear a lot." Deadpool told her. "Well at least I have something to look forward to, not unlike Batman over there, who has been emoting since he appeared."

"It's Superman. Not Batman," a voice replied and Taylor looked up to see red-caped figure standing there with his arms crossed and frowning at the mercenary. "And you should released those two boys before I do something about it."

"No, you're not Superman," Deadpool stated, completely ignoring the Kryptonian's demand while still keeping Spider-Man and Harry Potter face-planted into the bed. The two boys looked like they were about to suffocate. "Superman is that handsome man from Canada who wears a green suit and has a power ring."

"That man you are referring is Green Lantern," Superman responded with a glare.

"You are mistaken once again. I know for a fact that Green Lantern is that mutant with retractable adamantium claws and Australian accent," Wade Wilson said in a serious tone.

"No, he's not! Where in heavens do you get that idea anyway? Are you from a different universe or something?" Superman inquired in obvious confusion.

"Yes, actually. I'm from the Marvel Universe and you come from DC."

Taylor didn't know whether to cry or laugh after hearing the ridiculous conversation between Deadpool and Superman. She did pinch herself hard in the arm and felt the pain. So she somewhat figured that she was not in a dream anymore.

She heard a soft hissing sound when the automatic sliding doors open to admit a bunch of people.

Once more, Taylor stared at the various characters who showed up and instantly felt embarrassed when she recalled what she said in front of them.

_I'm a complete idiot for telling them that I have an underwear collection with Captain America's name on it..._Taylor inwardly groaned. _I think I'm going to live under a rock from now on…._


End file.
